1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conveyor system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drift conveyors, such as conveyor belts, usually have a plurality of conveyor rollers rotatably supported in a frame of the drift conveyor. Some of these conveyor rollers have an antifriction bearing in the interior of the roller for the rotatable support of the conveyor roller. In other designs, an antifriction bearing is arranged on the frame of the drift conveyor, and the conveyor rollers only have an axle neck, which is supported in the antifriction bearing.
Such rollers are mass-produced articles so that even slight improvements in the manufacture of the conveyor rollers would lead to considerable economies of scale.
In directly or indirectly (such as via a conveyor belt) driven conveyor rollers, moreover, the gap between the stationary frame and the rotating conveyor roller is a danger spot.
A possibility for supporting a conveyor roller which also contributes to removing the danger spot is disclosed, for example, in German Patent Specification DE 33 08 262 C1. In this document, a conveyor roller is disclosed wherein the drum shell axially projects beyond an axle. The conveyor roller is supported in a bearing profile via a block-like bearing element, which protrudes into the projecting drum shell. By these means, the gap between the stationary and rotating parts is covered by the projecting drum shell. In the conveyor roller shown, the axle is welded into a circular metal sheet part having a central hole, and the metal sheet part, in turn, is welded into the drum shell.
The manufacture of such a conveyor roller involves a relatively large amount of work and cost.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a conveyor system having a conveyor belt, wherein the danger spot between the conveyor roller and neighboring stationary parts has been removed, and also to create a design for the support of a conveyor roller in such a conveyor system, which is cost-effective to manufacture.